SNOW QUEEN
by Xenostriker j.g
Summary: To my readers I'm sorry for doing this to you guys but I'm afraid this hiatus is gonna last another year... the sad part is I've already got a chapter done on paper but haven't got the time or ability to upload. I'll be back by February or March 2006. Tha


"SNOW QUEEN"  
  
A Gundam W: Sanq University A.U. Fanfic  
  
By:  
  
Xenostriker j.g.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam W or its characters. A lot of other people with huge corporate financing do. This is a fanfic, and an A.U. (alternate universe) at that, which means I've got rights to how this story goes so be ready for some extreme waffyness and lots of fluff. (Laughs like Katsuhito Jinnai.)  
  
  
  
Medical warning: Diabetics please have your insulin shots ready. Some tissue paper may be required as well. (Don't worry - I'm not planning on killing anyone in this fic. At least I hope not.) Oh yeah, some characters would be a bit OOC so please bear with me.  
  
Characters:  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner- a rich, handsome and very popular junior high student in Sanq University. Extremely kind, gentle and warmhearted he's also the Vice-President of the student council as well as being the class rep of his section (with the distinction of being called 'kacho' by his subordinates). He's in love with Dorothy though he doesn't know of her 'special condition'.  
  
Dorothy (Catolonia)- a yuki onna (snow woman) that Quatre met while he was on vacation. Outwardly she's a cold-hearted, manipulative, bitch with an attitude but underneath that exterior Dorothy hides a very kind heart. Quatre was the first human she met who saw the truth about her and now she's in love with him.   
  
(Heero) Yuy Sanzo- (Yep you heard it right, Heero is a Sanzo) one of the youngest men who attained the title of Sanzo, he's also one of Quatre's closest friends. Strangely enough Yuy is a cynical, bad-ass who's on top of the school's delinquency list. He's is the current holder of the Evil Sutra one of the Five Heaven and Earth Opening Sutras.  
  
Relena Peacecraft- a miko (shrine maiden/Shinto priestess?) and the President of the student council. She's very strong willed despite her pacifist nature and very popular in and out of school (boys drool at the very mention of her name and she even has her own fan club!) She's also got a serious crush on Yuy (and probably the only one who can call Yuy 'Heero-chan' and live).  
  
Duo Maxwell- he ranks second on the delinquency list (though more for truancy than for being a 'bad boy'). You're typical happy-go-lucky kind of guy, Duo has the highest IQ scores of all the students in Sanq which was rather puzzling to most teachers. He's also quite popular with girls and a smooth talker to boot but he's already got his eyes set on Hilde (Yare yare... *_~!).  
  
Hilde Schbeiker- a model student in every sense of the word. Hilde can be a bit high strung and sees most delinquents as slackers. She's part of the discipline committee and was contemptuous towards Duo but was forced to re-evaluate her view of him when he beat her twenty times in a row in chess- a game she was considered a master.  
  
Trowa Barton-Bloom- Quatre's best friend. A silent and moody person Trowa generally tries to keep to himself but he's really quite a pleasant conversationalist (?!). He's also a skilled hacker though he only uses these skills to do some harmless pranks.   
  
Catherine Bloom- Trowa's stepsister and Quatre's fiancé through an arranged marriage. She's a nice person and has taken a liking to Quatre. Though she isn't really in love with him she's reluctant to break off their engagement.  
  
Midii Une- a high school student in Noventa Memorial University. She is Trowa's current girlfriend and secretly his rival hacker though they both don't know it.  
  
Chang Wufei- Chairman of the Discipline Committee and 'a chauvinistic, rude, self-righteous, egotistical, condescending, *BEEP-BEEP*' as most of the women describe him. He considers Heero as his 'rival' and always tries to provoke him (and most of the other students) into a fight. His only weakness, it seems, is his crush on Nurse Sally.  
  
Nurse Sally Po- the temporary school nurse and a very hard-working and dedicated person. Though she's only a student nurse everybody respects and likes her.  
  
Principal Une Marquee*- a woman with a dual personality. Outside of school she's this sweet, caring and demure picture of pristine beauty. Inside the school she's a total dictator and with cold, cynical personality. However this personality quirk balances out whenever she's around Professor Treize.  
  
Vice-Principal Lucrezia Noin- an outspoken woman with a good heart. She isn't afraid to speak her mind when she sees something that's not right. Though she can be a bit opinionated at times she's still well respected in her own right.  
  
Dean Milliardo Peacecraft- Relena's brother and the school's fencing master. Though quiet and serious (though not too serious) Milliardo nevertheless commands respect from all his subordinates and his treatment of others is considerate and fair.   
  
Prof. Treize Khusheranada- (Okay, so technically he should be dead but, where's the fun in that?) An ethics professor** and the most popular teacher in Sanq University. A lot of people admire him for his strength of conviction and his devotion to his vocation. But he still has enough space to have a good time.  
  
Prologue  
  
Mount Ushiroeboshidake, Tohoku Region, Zao Area, Japan  
  
Six years ago...  
  
"Don't go running off too far now Quatre!" Iria Winner shouted at the hyperactive boy who shot out of the ski lodge like a comet.  
  
In his excitement the young boy ignored the warning and run as fast and far as his legs could carry.  
  
"Snow! SNOW!!!" Quatre cried out happily.  
  
It was the first time Quatre Raberba-Winner had ever seen snow. Being an Arab and growing up surrounded by desert Quatre had been waiting for a long time to actually see snow. He had only heard stories of it from his mother and sisters and he was partly obsessed with the fantasy of playing in the snow. And now to actually touch and see it all around him...  
  
"Whee-hee!" Quatre chuckled. Soon enough he was running through the forest and slowly losing sight of the ski lodge.  
  
He finally stopped exhausted and he lay down on the soft snow. He looked up at the sky and saw snowflakes starting to fall. He watched in fascination as one landed slowly on his nose, tickling him and making him sneeze.  
  
He giggled a bit when suddenly his stomach grumbled. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for lunch.  
  
Standing up he looked around him and realized that he had gotten himself lost.   
  
'Not to worry!' He thought, "I still have my cell phone and compass."  
  
He tried the phone but found that there was no signal. Either the pine trees were interfering or he was too far away- and that left only the compass.  
  
"Dad said to follow the compass east until I reach a road," he said to himself.   
  
So Quatre began walking.   
  
And walking.  
  
And walking.  
  
And walking.  
  
After thirty minutes he stopped exhausted and hungry.   
  
He sat down and rested on a pine tree. The snow had gotten deeper and now reached his knees.  
  
It was like the first time he got lost in the mall while shopping with his mother. All the stores looked the same to him and so he just sat and cried until an attendant saw him and paged for his mother.   
  
When he saw his mother he was relieved but then his mother began to cry. When he asked her why she cried his mother just smiled and said it was because she thought he would never see her little boy again.  
  
Quatre promised his mother then that he would never make her cry by being lost again and that made her smile. He was only five then.  
  
Now here he was again. Lost and this time there was no one to help him.  
  
Slowly he began to sob but stopped and reminded himself that he shouldn't cry. He will see his mother again.  
  
So he got up and brushed some of the snow off his pants and was about to resume walking when he suddenly heard someone crying. It was a bit faint but it was definitely the sound of someone sobbing.  
  
Quickly he began to follow the sound.  
  
It wasn't in Quatre's nature to leave someone sad and if he could he did everything he can to make that person smile. He didn't mind if he got more lost or something, his only thought was to find that crying person.   
  
'At least I won't be so alone...' he thought.  
  
A few minutes later he found the owner of the sobbing voice- a little girl sitting in the middle of a clearing in the forest.   
  
The girl was about his age, a little chubby, with long platinum blond hair held back by a red hair band that flowed down gracefully along her back. Her eyes were deep pools of blue with just the slightest hint of gray and, though they were blurred with tears, Quatre thought they were beautiful.  
  
She wore a snow-white kimono with blue chrysanthemum prints and a blue obi with gold trim. On her feet she wore a pair of thick tabi socks and a pair of expensive looking lacquered geta clogs.   
  
Quatre thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.  
  
At first he thought she was lost like him but then he saw her cradling an ermine in her arms.   
  
Then she looked up and their eyes met.   
  
Her eyes reflected mild surprise and his reflected gentle curiosity.  
  
Abruptly, the moment broke and she stood up with a start.  
  
"W-wait!" Quatre stammered a bit then changed to a calmer, appealing tone. "I won't hurt you..."  
  
The girl just stood there and frowned at him.  
  
'Maybe she doesn't understand English,' he thought. "Gomen nasai... Watashi wa jouzu-ni nihongo gahanasemasen. Ei-go wo hanashi-masu-ka?"  
  
[Transalation. "I'm sorry... I don't speak Japanese well. Do you speak English?"]  
  
No answer.  
  
"Um, spieken sie Deutsch? Parle vous François...?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I startled you..." he said apologetically. "I-I just wanted to help."  
  
The girl looked down sadly at the ermine in her arms and reluctantly gave it to Quatre.  
  
The boy gently took the little creature and carefully began to examine it. After a few moments he turned back to the girl with a bright smile. "Don't worry- your friend is not dead!"  
  
The girl's eyes lit up and she spoke for the first time: "Really? I'm glad Kyuki's not hurt."  
  
"Well, I'm happy too-- I'm happy that you could talk. I was afraid you were hurt too or something." Quatre said relieved.   
  
The girl looked at him in a funny way and looked back at Kyuki.   
  
"Anyway, we need to get her someplace warm--"  
  
"NO!" The girl cried, panicking. She grabbed the ermine and took a few frightened steps away from Quatre.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Quatre said a bit surprised at the girl's reaction.   
  
"Kyuki's pregnant," he explained. "It's better if we could find someplace warm for her so she and her babies won't get hurt!"  
  
That stopped her in her tracks and she looked back at Quatre: "W-What?"   
  
"Please trust me," Quatre pleaded, "I'm not going to hurt any of you."  
  
The girl was still a bit reluctant as she looked back and forth between Kyuki and Quatre. "Will you take care of her?"  
  
Quatre was stunned. "Huh?"  
  
"Promise me you'll take care of her!" The girl pleaded.  
  
"Alright," he said reluctantly. "But me and my family will be gone in a few days..."  
  
"I'll be back for her so don't worry," the girl replied. "I just can't join her for now."  
  
Quatre took the ermine and as the girl turned to go he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wait a second...!" Quatre cried. "I'm lost! I don't know the way back to the ski lodge!"  
  
The girl thought for a moment and smiled at him.  
  
"I can take you as far as the edge of the forest," the girl said.  
  
"Thank you," he replied. "By the way, my name's Quatre. What's yours?"  
  
"Hello Quatre, my name's Dorothy."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the short intro (and the Wufei bashing). I'm still working on this and my mind is in a bit of a jumble right now. This story is the first of Gundam W: Sanq University series about the relationships between the characters of Gundam Wing set in an AU. I decided on QW x DC because they're my favorite couple (actually, they're in a tie with DM x HS- my other favorite couple =) ).  
  
* Gomen ne! I don't know Lady Une's full name. If somebody out there does know then PLEASE e-mail me!   
  
** I think Treize would make a perfect teacher regarding this subject. Treize is really a kind person with very strong convictions- if you can see past the militaristic, scheming attitude he projects. Besides, if war were an ethical matter then there would be no wars in the world. 


End file.
